Usuario Blog:Vpinas/Tour guiado de Wikia - Tomorrowland
¡Saludos wikinautas! Bienvenidos a un nuevo tour guiado de Wikia. En nuestros tours buscamos profundizar acerca de diferentes temas del entretenimiento, y buscamos la opinión de los expertos...(ustedes, claro está). Banner:Tomorrowland Con el reciente estreno de Tomorrowland, aprovechamos para preguntarle a nuestros usuarios expertos qué películas creen sirvieron de referencia para inspirar la trama. Si no han visto el trailer, aquí lo tienen para que tengan una idea: thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px link Tomorrowland o el mundo del mañana es una película dirigida por Brad Bird, director de grandes éxitos como Los Increíbles (2004), Ratatouille (2007) y Misión Imposible IV (2011). En su nueva película, una adolescente llena de curiosidad científica y un antiguo niño inventor se embarcan en una misión para descubrir los secretos de un misterioso lugar no identificado en el tiempo y espacio conocido como Tomorrowland. link Frank Palmer (George Clooney) solía ser un soñador y un científico en ascenso, pero ahora vive como un ermitaño rodeado de todas sus invenciones, lo que le generan paranoia. Cuando una joven llega a su puerta, Frank se ve forzado a abandonar su mundo y lidiar con su pasado. Casey Newton (Britt Robertson) es una chica adolescente con una gran curiosidad científica. Al crecer viendo lanzamientos de la NASA, el sueño de Casey es convertirse en astronauta. Con el cierre del Cabo Cañaveral, su padre quien es ingeniero se queda sin trabajo, haciendo que Casey sienta que su sueño está cada vez más lejos de la realidad. Sin embargo, la motivación de Casey hace que no acepte un no por respuesta, y está dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para lograr lo que quiere. David Nix (Hugh Laurie) es un científico brillante pero pragmático, que ve la vida como una eterna búsqueda del desarrollo y la acumulación de conocimiento. Nix muestra que no tiene paciencia para los visionarios, soñadores u optimistas, y prefiere las respuestas concretas que solo la ciencia puede brindar. link link= Con solo ver el tráiler y algunos videos, se me ocurren muchas referencias que identifiqué que pudieron servir de inspiración para la película. Por ejemplo, al comenzar el tráiler de la película, se puede ver cómo la protagonista toca un broche que la lleva a un mundo "de fantasía" como Alice in Wonderland. right|200px|link= También pude apreciar cómo Tomorrowland tiene cierto parecido con las ciudades futuristas de Star Trek y Star Wars. La escena en la que el sujeto de la casa le corta un brazo a un agente con lo que parece ser un hacha —y a partir de ahora sabemos que el agente es un androide— es una referencia a War of the Worlds. Los androides que quieren exterminar a la protagonista y la persona a la que acude hacen referencia a los androides de la saga Terminator, especialmente Terminator: Rise of Machines en la cual John Connor acciona una máquina que hace que T-X quede pegada a un sistema de imanes, y se puede ver que luz sale de su endoesqueleto mientras se desintegra. Además en la escena en la que son accionados lásers que parten en cuadros a uno de los agentes es una clara referencia a Resident Evil, cuando One es destruido de la misma forma. Sin embargo, personalmente la referencia más fácil de identificar fue la escena en la que el sujeto de la casa acciona un imán que hace que uno de los agentes se quede pegado a la pared con su arma de plasma. ---- link= Personalmente considero que la película nos presenta un mundo bastante interesante. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener aunque sea una pequeña vista al futuro? 200px|right|link= Tomorrowland se vuelve una película cada vez más interesante. Sin lugar a dudas se me hace muy similar a la reciente película de Interestelar, no por los viajes espaciales, sino por el hecho de su relación pasado-futuro. Aunque, mientras Interestelar nos presenta un punto donde los agujeros negros son los que controlan la mayoría de las cosas, Tomorrowland nos da nada más una idea de como funcionaría el mundo en el futuro, tal vez un poco de Back to the Future hay inspirado la misma película. Vaya que sí tenemos películas del futuro. Sin duda, Tomorrowland será una película asombrosa que no nos dejará nada que desear. ---- link= Algo que me impresiona mucho con Tomorrowland son los efectos especiales, pensar en lo mucho que se ha progresado con el tema de efectos y calidad en general. Las escenas en las que aparece la gran ciudad a lo lejos de un campo evidentemente recuerdan al Mago de Oz, película que he visto recientemente y que impresiona, y más sabiendo que se estrenó en los años 30. right|150px|link= Me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con la ciencia ficción o la fantasía: películas, series, libros, juegos...sobretodo cuando te permiten sumergirte en la historia durante un momento y olvidar lo que está a tu alrededor. Series como Once Upon a Time, en la que siempre están accediendo a otros reinos (el Bosque Encantado, la isla de Nunca Jamás) o juegos como BioShock, en los que con facilidad acabas en ciudades en lo más profundo del océano o sobre las nubes. Tomorrowland incluso me recuerda un poco a Los Juegos del Hambre, quizás el aspecto futurístico del capitolio. Otras personas me comentan que "esta película tiene bastantes cromas, esta escena es un efecto visual", pero la verdad es que si me adentro en la historia, ni siquiera detecto ese tipo de cosas. Por otra parte, el reparto es excelente, tenemos ahí a George Clooney, Hugh Laurie (que está formando parte de una de mis series favoritas, Veep), Britt Robertson (conocida por su papel en Under the Dome), entre otros. Sin duda habrá que ir al cine este mes. ---- Así que, ¿qué les parece? ¿Elegirían otras películas? ¿Tienen más ideas sobre películas relacionadas? ¡No duden en mencionarlas en sus comentarios! Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Tours guiados